Danny Fantome: Opération: Liberté
by HellShiro
Summary: Et si c'etait Vlad qui avait gagner lors de Planete Fantome? Commence deux ans apres la fin de la serie. SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS TERMINER LA SERIE, IL RISQUE D'Y AVOIR DU SPOILER. Classer T pour langage grossier. Il y a quelque oc, mais seulement deux ont un role important.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Pov: Hell Shiro

Bonjour. Je m'appelle Hell Shiro et je viens d'Angleterre. Mon pere est Anglais. Je n'ai jamais vraiment connu ma mere, mais je sais qu'elle est japonaise. C'est pour ca que j'ai appris le japonais, que je porte le nom de ma mere et que mon pere m'envoie chez ma tante maternel tout les été. Je suis une albinos avec des cheveux argenté. Des yeux bleu vif avec des pupille de chat. Des oreilles pointu. Des ongles qui tienne plus des griffes que des ongles d'une couleur noire au naturel. Des crocs. Et une langue fourchu aussi. J'ai des marques de naissance noir en forme de spirale sur mes bras et mes jambes. Et je manie tres bien les armes. J'ai dix-huit ans et je vais en premiere cette année. C'est parce que j'avais un an de plus que tout le monde quand j'ai commencer et j'ai redoubler une annee. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quelqu'un m'a envoyer une bourse d'etude pour l'ecole Casper High, a Amity Park. Mon pere a paniquer quand il a appris a quelle ecole j'avais recu une bourse. Car tout le monde sait ca, Amity Park est la ville ou reside le maitre de la planete, Vlad Plasmius. J'ai quand meme rempli le formulaire. Il y avait une lettre accrocher au document. Ce qui m'a intriguer le plus etait qu'elle etait écrite en japonais, mais je vais vous la transcrire dans ma langue. Il était écrit:

Bonjour Hell,

je me doute que cela t'intrigue, mais je peux t'expliquer. Ceci est une bourse d'etude pour l'ecole Casper High, a Amity Park. Je connais ton talent, je sais pour tes marques et ta mere est l'une de mes amies. Ton habilete avec les armes serait le bienvenue a Amity Park. Les personnes la-bas ont besoin de toi. J'espere que ceci te plaira.

CW

Les deux derniere lettre etait ecrite en Anglais. CW... Il y avait aussi un colis, contenant deux magnifiques 9mm avec des photos de cinq adolescent. Quatre d'entre eux etait banal: une gothique, un garcon normal avec, selon mon avis, des yeux glace mais rempli de chaleur, un afro-americain geek et une plus vieille que les trois autres, avec des cheveux roux. Le dernier etait curieux: il avait des cheveux blanc comme neige, des yeux vert emeraude qui semblait briller et une combinaison de super-héro. Il y avait une photo de chacun d'entre eux. Il y avait aussi une photo du garcon normal se transformer en celui avec le yeux vert. Le geek qui faisait quelque chose sur un appareil futuriste. La gothique qui donne des informations sur le paranormal. La rousse aidant le garcon normal a tenir le coup alors qu'il semble stresser. Et le garcon au yeux vert combattre Plasmius. Il y avait aussi un document sur chacun d'entre eux. Le garcon normal et le garcon avec les yeux vert ne sont apparament qu'une seule personne. Daniel "Danny" Fenton et Danny Fantome. La fille gothique s'appelle Samantha "Sam" Manson. Le geek s'appelle Tucker Foley. Et la rousse s'appelle Jasmine "Jazz" Fenton. Il y a ensuite des documents parlant des exploits de Danny Fantome. Ses combats contre different ennemis. J'ai particulierement aimer les passages ou il bottait les fesses a Plasmius. Mais j'ai surtout aimer ses combats contre le roi des Fantomes, son double du futur et un homme ayant trouver le moyen de devenir le maitre de la réalité. Je l'ai par contre detester quand il a laisser une fantome de la musique manipuler ses sentiments, quand il a modifier la realite uniquement pour ne plus avoir a faire a Plasmius et quand il a retiré ses pouvoirs. Pour ne les reprendre que quand Plasmius est devenu le maitre de la planete! Pars contre, cette action a ut un peu de bon: le retour de Danny Fantome a reussi a dresser une rébellion chez les fantomes, qui désormais aide Danny Fantome a la place de l'emmerder. C'est a dire emmerder Plasmius a la place de l'aider. Tout ca m'a decider: j'irais a Casper High pour aider le garcon Fantome. Mon pere et ma tante se sont mis d'accord pour payer mes factures d'apart, sachant que j'ai de la difficulter a cohabiter avec d'autre personne en raison du fait que je trouve toujours le moyen de cacher mes armes et qu'avec d'autre personne, j'aurais beaucoup de difficulté. J'apporte une matraque, une chaine, un couteau suisse, un katana et mes deux nouveaux 9mm. J'apporte aussi des vetements, mon permis d'arme (cadeau pour mes dix-sept ans merci tata) ma carte de crédit, mes papiers, un violon, un peu de maquillage, et tout ce qui me serait nécessaire, dont les documents envoyé par CW. Amity Park, me voila!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1: La nouvelle eleve.

Pov: Danny Fenton/ Danny Fantome

J'ai toujours un peu de misere a y croire. En a peine deux ans, mes relations avec les fantomes ont enormement changer. Tout d'abord, les fantomes contre qui je me battais mais qui n'avais rien de tres gros contre moi on pris mon cote. On suivi les fantomes qui commencait serieusement a en avoir marre des Masters Blasters, l'equipe de chasseur de fantome dresser par Vlad. Finalement, le reste de mes ennemis ont fini pars me suivre a contre-coeur. Au fils du temps, mes relations avec les fantomes ont fini pars s'adoucir, au pris de s'envenimer aupres des humains. Je veux dire pars la que maintenant, la ville est rempli de chasseur de fantome uniquement la pour me compliquer ma lutte contre Plasmius! Au moins, ceux que je considere comme les meilleurs, c'est a dire mes parents (en chasse ils sont pourri d'accord mais leurs inventions, c'est un autre histoire) et Valerie (qui travaille dorenavant avec Danielle, mon clone feminin), conaissent maintenant mon secret et sont donc de mon cote. Un seul probleme: L'ECOLE. Je dois continuer d'aller a Casper High et ce n'est pas pour m'aider. Bien que je n'ai rien a dire sur le nouveaux respect que moi et mes amis (Valerie et Danielle compris) ont engendrer: j'ai monter dans l'echelle sociale de l'ecole. Un peu de muscle au niveau du torse, des bras et des jambes m'ont donner une toute nouvelle allure. Je peux maintenant me defendre contre Dash et je ne suis plus le petit fils a sa maman qu'on conaissait il y a deux ans. Sam, elle, a deployer en magnificience: elle c'est laisser pousser les cheveux et ses vetements ressemble a un melange entre le moyen age et son style d'avant, gothique. Elle s'interesse beaucoup a l'histoire fantome, et va donc regulierement chez Clockwork pour en apprendre plus, bien qu'elle semble mal a l'aise quand elle sort. Elle refuse de nous dire pourquoi. Tucker est, aussi invraisemblable que cela puisse paraitre, devenu plus cool: il a laisser le beret rouge pour des dreadlocks attacher en queue de cheval. Sa voie a muer pour devenir un peu plus grave. Il a aussi des appareils techno plein son sac pour mieux pirater les ordi de Plasmius. Jazz est devenue adulte et a son propre cabinet de psychologue. Elle vient cependant nous rendre regulierement visite, moi et mes parents. Valerie n'a pas vraiment changer, quoi qu'elle est devenue beaucoup moins brutal et qu'elle et son pere on maintenant beaucoup plus d'argent. Ils ne vivent plus dans un apartement miteux. Aussi elle c'est couper les cheveux en un carre. Dannie a beaucoup grandi depuis: elle porte dorenavant des habits assez revelateur, qui lui valent le titre de la deuxieme fille la plus belle a Casper High, Paulina refusant de ceder la place. Elle se fait passer pour ma cousine et vit avec moi et mes parents. Aujourd'hui, tout ceux qui sont au dessus du rang "sous-nigaud" c'est a dire pratiquement tout le monde, savent qu'il y a une nouvelle. Je vois deja Dash l'emmerder. J'espere juste que c'est pas le genre de fille qui se laisse marcher sur les pieds, sans defense et a la recherche d'amis.

Dans la classe de Lancer cars on dirait que ce dernier a decider de me suivre jusqu'a la zone fantome, on s'assoit a notre place et on nous presente pour la premiere fois la nouvelle eleve.

Lancer: Bonjour tout le monde. Je vais tout de suite vous presenter la nouvelle eleve: Hell Shiro, qui vient d'Angleterre. Hell?

Une fille entre dans la classe. Tout de suite, son apparence me saute au yeux: elle ressemble enormement a un fantome. Elle a des cheveux argenter, une peau pale, presque blanche, des ongle aiguiser couvert de vernis noir et des oreilles pointu. Je remarque deux piercing a chaque sourcils, un a la levre inferieure couverte de noir, un a son nez retrousser, et ses oreilles ont deux piercing au lobe et un anneau. Tout en argent. Quand elle se tourne vers nous, je remarque ses yeux bleu electrique au pupille de chat et quand elle ouvre la bouche, j'arrive a voir sa langue de serpent derriere ses crocs. Elle est habiller en noir, de facon a clairement montrer qu'elle n'est pas innoncente: gant et botte en cuir, veste avec poche et capuche zipper, une ceinture en cuir gris attacher grace a trois bouton cousu au pantalon couvert de poche, de chaine et de sangle. Quand j'entend sa voie, le souvenir de Dan me remonte en tete: il avait une voie douce, mais qui montrait sa soif de sang. La voie de la fille etait la meme, mais version feminin.

La fille: Bonjour, je m'appelle Hell Shiro. Je suis une metisse japonaise-anglaise. Aussi, j'ai commencer l'annee un an plus tard que vous et j'ai dut redoubler une annee suite a un... accident. J'ai donc dix-huit ans. Je vis seule dans un apart. Aussi, je suis ici pour apprendre alors merci de ne pas me faire chier.

Lancer: Au moins elle est motiver...

Hell: Je peux decider de ma place?

Lancer: Si tu veux.

La nouvelle se dirigea vers le fond de la classe et s'assit a un bureau dans un coin et sortit un cahier pour prendre des notes. Lancer commenca son cours, en essayant d'ignorer le fait que tout le monde etait plus interesser par Miss que par son cours. Le reste de la journee se passa a peu pres comme dans le cours de Lancer.


	3. Chapter 2

**Attention! **Ce chapitre contient du language grossier et un petit peu de violence. Lisez pour savoir pourquoi!

* * *

Chapitre 2: "Il avait qu'a pas me provoquer ce con!"

POV Hell

Je sors calmement de l'ecole et un fois sorti de l'enceinte, sors un paquet de clope et mon briquet pour m'en allumer une. Deux fille s'approche de moi. Une est afro-americaine, a des cheveux boucler couper en carre et porte des habits dans des couleurs assez claire. L'autre est du pays et a des cheveux noir attacher en une queue de cheval et porte des habits bleu et rouge qui revele ses formes, sans pour autant ressembler a une petasse.

La fille afro: Salut. C'est toi Hell Shiro?

Moi: J'ai une tete a m'appeller Vatican?

La fille afro: Ouais, question stupide. Moi c'est Valerie Gray.

La fille au cheveux noir: Et moi, Danielle.

Moi: Cool. Vous en voulez une? (je leur montre mon paquet de clope)

Danielle: Euh non merci, je fume pas.

Valerie: Moi aussi, l'envie d'atraper un cancer n'est pas tres tentante...

Moi: Je respecte. Au moins, vous allez pas terminer comme moi sur une table d'operation a trente-cinq ans.

Danielle: T'essaie pas d'arreter?

Moi: Bah tu sais... j'allais voir mon medecin regulierement et serieusement, il dit que je suis en bonne sante, mis a part le fait que mon coeur bat plus lentement que la moyenne et que ma temperature corporelle est de 30 degre... mais je suis comme ca depuis ma naissance. Les clopes ne font rien a mon metabolisme.

Danielle: Bah... je vais essayer alors.

Moi: Bon, tu sais comment fumer?

Danielle: Euh... je t'ai vue allumer ta clope?

Moi: Bon, je vais te l'allumer et tu vas devoir te debrouiller pour le reste.

Danielle pris une des clopes dans mon paquet et la porta a sa bouche. Et bien sur, c'est la que mon briquet a decider d'arreter de marcher!

Moi: Fils de pute tu fonctionnais TOUT A L'HEURE!

Il finit finalement pars creer une petite flamme. J'allume la clope de Danielle, qui se met a tousser presque immediatement.

Moi: T'aime pas?

Danielle: BON SANG C'EST INFECT! Comment tu fais pour aimer?

Moi: Bah... L'habitude je crois.

Valerie: Bon, on doit rentrer. Tu viens Danielle?

Danielle: Oui Val! En passant Hell, tu es tres interessante.

Moi: Merci. ^^

Les deux filles s'eloignent apres un dernier au revoir. Je prends la direction opposer pour aller dans mon apart, jusqu'a ce qu'un blond, tres muscler, me bloque la vue.

Moi: Qu'est-ce tu m'veux?

Le garcon: Bah tu sais fillette, faut tout de suite que tu saches: moi c'est Dash, le garcon le plus populaire de l'ecole, et je vais pas laisser un gamine dans ton genre me marcher sur les pieds.

Moi: ... J'ai dix-huit t'as seize. Je crois pas que t'es en position de m'appeller "gamine". Tu veux bien m'excuser? J'ai emmenager il y a seulement trois jours et j'ai pas deballer tout mes cartons. HEY!

Il m'a saisi par le col pour que je le regarde. Il va bientot pleurer sa mere le salaud... il brandit son poing en l'air avec l'intention de me le fracasser dans la gueule, mais j'arrive a le retenir avec ma main et a lui tordre le bras. Il hurle de douleur et me lache, mais je suis... sadique sur les bords? Je continu de lui tordre le bras jusqu'a ce qu'il ce casse, et je lui suggere d'appeller les urgences avant de le laisser. Un de ses amis me regardent et me demande soudainement:

Son ami: Pourquoi t'as fait ca?

Je me tourne vers lui avec un expression melangeant l'ahurissement et la colere.

Moi: Il avait qu'a pas me provoquer ce con!

* * *

Vous voyez pourquoi je vous avait prevenu a propos de du langage grossier et de la violence? Hell n'est pas une gentille fille a sa maman, elle est meme tres violente. Donc, Hell fume, casse un bras a Dash et n'eprouve aucun regres. Signe de psychopathie peut-etre? Enfin, seule la suite nous le dira.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3: La petite fille au yeux violets

POV Danny

Personne en dehors de ma famille le sait, mais j'ai une petite soeur qui s'appelle Lindsey. Mignonne avec des cheveux brun et quelque meche noir et des yeux violets. Elle a quatre ans de moins que moi, elle a donc douze ans. Et elle a une mentalite d'une petite fille, car elle est malade mentalement. Ma mere pretend que son etat mental se deteriore quand elle ne se sent pas bien. Lors des trois premieres annees de sa vie, elle etait heureuse, on s'amusait bien elle et moi. C'est lors de sa premiere annee a la maternelle qu'elle est devenue ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Elle est dorenavant incapable d'interagir avec d'autre personne. Mes parents sont donc obliger de la sequestrer dans un deuxieme sous-sol, qui ressemble enormement a une chambre pour enfant. Il y a parfois des moments ou elle est dans son monde, ou elle ne dit rien et se contente de regarder ses pieds assise sur son lit ou de jouer toute seule avec ses poupees. Il y a aussi les crises. C'est certainement les moments les plus penibles. Elle se met a hurler un incomprehensible charabia ou les seuls mots qu'on arrive a entendre c'est "j'ai mal dans la tete" et de trembler de tout son petit corp. Le seul bon point avec ses crises, c'est qu'ensuite elle redevient ma petite soeur d'avant. S'enfermant rapidement dans son monde quand c'est mes parents ou ma soeur qui vont la voir, c'est donc moi qui va la voir pour jouer avec elle, lui apprendre ce qu'elle a besoin de savoir, lui donner des gouters, lui parler comme une personne normale, l'apporter en dehors du sous-sol pour qu'elle puisse regarder quelque emmissions pour fillette et, si elle se sent tres bien, la faire sortir un peu dehors le temps qu'elle puisse respirer de l'air frais. Mais ces periodes, qui n'ont lieu qu'une fois par mois, ne dure souvent pas tres longtemps avant qu'elle ne retourne dans son monde et parfois, elle reussit a tenir jusqu'a ce qu'elle s'endorme. Et maintenant, c'est justement l'une de ses periodes dont je vais profiter pour jouer avec ma petite soeur. J'arrive dans la deuxieme sous-sol, et immediatement, je vois ma petite soeur assisse convenablement, un enorme sourire au levre, me regardant. Sam et Tucker m'ont supplier de leur presenter ma soeur, dont je leur ai accidentelement parler lors d'une crise de nerf. Donc, ils m'accompagnent avec l'approbation de mes parents.

Lindsey: Bonjour grand frere!

Moi: Bonjour Lindsey.

Lindsey: Grand frere... qui sont ces gens? (pointe Sam et Tucker)

Moi: Sam et Tucker. Tu te rapelles? Je t'en ai deja parler.

Lindsey: ...

Sam: (s'approche de Lindsey) Bonjour, moi c'est Sam et je suis enchante de faire ta conaissance.

Lindsey: ... (regarde Sam et ensuite sa tenue, pour finalement avoir un enorme sourire devant la tenue de mon amie) Vous etes une princesse?

Sam: Euh... (elle me regarde avec un air "je lui dit quoi?". Je fais oui de la tete pour qu'elle reponde a la question de ma petite soeur.) Oui! Je suis la princesse des gothiques!

Lindsey: Moi j'aime beaucoup les princesses! Mais je sais pas c'est quoi un gothique...

Sam: Un gothique c'est une personne qui s'habille en noir avec un peu de violet, de vert ou de rouge a la limite.

Lindsey: Moi j'aime pas vraiment le noir, je prefere le blanc.

Sam: Le blanc c'est tres bien aussi. ^^

Lindsey: Oui. ^^

Moi: Tucker, va te presenter.

Tucker: Euh... (s'approche de ma petite soeur) bonjour, moi c'est Tucker Foley.

Lindsey: Et moi Lindsey Fenton!

Tucker: Dis, tu sais que tu es super mignonne? Si tu avais mon age, je crois que je te proposerais un diner. ;)

Moi: Tucker, je te serais tres reconaissant si tu arretais tout de suite de draguer ma petite soeur.

Lindsey: Hihi! Grand frere, il est drole ton ami! Moi j'ai pas d'ami.

Sam: Que dirais-tu si on devenais tes amis alors?

Lindsey: Ouiiii! Je veux les meme amis que mon grand frere! Meme si il veut pas me presenter les amis fantome.

Tucker: Tu lui a parler de ton secret?

Moi: Lindsey est malade mentalement, tu te souviens? Et de toute facon, je suis le membre de la famille avec qui elle s'entend le mieux. Elle m'a promis de ne jamais trahir mon secret devant ma famille. Oh, Lindsey...

Lindsey: Oui grand frere?

Moi: Papa et maman sont au courant a propos du fait que j'ai des super-pouvoir.

Lindsey: Je suis tres contente pour toi!

Moi: Dis Lindsey, tu te sens tres bien, non?

Lindsey: Oui!

Moi: Dans ce cas la, que dirais-tu d'aller faire un tour dehors en volant?

Lindsey: Oui! Je veux voler! Je veux voler! Je veux voler!

Quelque instant plus tard, elle est accrocher a mon dos, riant a plein poumon, tandis que je vole au dessus de la ville. Le reste se passa trop vite: un laser sortit de nul part, me desequilibrant, et faisant tomber Lindsey. Mon reflexe est aussitot de voler a son secours, et c'est la... que Lindsey atterit... sur le dos de la nouvelle.

* * *

HELL! Une enfant vient quand meme de lui tomber dessus! Comment va-t-elle reagir? Oh, je ne sais pas si la maladie mental de Lindsey existe. Introduction d'un autre Oc: Lindsey Fenton.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4: L'apart d'une demone

Pov Hell

BORDEL DE MERDE! Je rentrais tranquillement chez moi apres avoir tabasser le con qui m'a provoquer, quand un truc m'est tomber dessus! Et bon sang de bon soir, enleve tes... cheveux de ma face?

Moi: Euh... excuser moi? Mais vous etes sur mon dos la.

C'est une petite fille de douze ans, avec de long cheveux brun avec des meche noir attacher en queue de cheval qui m'est tomber dessus. Elle porte seulement un chandail gris pale un peu trop grand pour elle, une culotte gris fonce et des pantoufle. Elle a aussi des yeux violet qui me regarde curieusement. Elle n'est pas effrayer par mon apparence la petite fille? Mon apparence n'est pas des plus jolie pourtant.

La petite fille: Desole!

Moi: C'est bon, c'est bon. Je ne te fais pas peur?

La petite fille: Bah non, j'ai pas peur des filles pale moi.

Moi: Des filles pales?...

La petite fille: Oui, vous etes toute pale, c'est presque effrayant, mais moi j'ai pas peur de ce qui est pale. Je vous trouve meme tres jolie!

Moi: Merci.

?: Excuser moi, mais je pourrais prendre ma petite soeur?

Moi: (regarde la personne qui a parler et s'apercoie qu'il s'agit de Danny Fantome) ... Ah, oui bien sur.

La petite fille saute dans les bras de son grand frere en riant, et une fois dans les airs, me fait coucou. Je lui fait coucou a mon tour avant qu'elle n'est completement disparu. Ah! Si il n'y avait que des gens comme elle, c'est sur qu'il y aurait beaucoup moins de guerre. Je continu vers mon apart', sans que rien ne me tombe sur la figure. J'entre par la suite dans mon apart apres avoir pris mon courrier. Une lettre de bienvenue a Amity Park, le journal, mon magazine mensuel Belle Terreur, quelque facture que mon pere et ma tante vont payer, un document envoyer par ce CW qui parle de la zone fantome et une lettre qui indique mon rendez-vous chez Plasmius pour savoir si je peux rester en ville ou pas. Le rendez-vous se passe demain matin. Une excellente opportunite de sechez mon deuxieme jour d'ecole, n'est-ce pas? A, qu'est-ce que j'adore la vie en apart'. Mon apart' se situe dans un quartier moyen, dans une batisse blanche et noir avec un apartement a chacun des cinq etages. Mes voisins sont:

Au premier etages, deux filles colocataires de quinze ans, l'une etant une goth-punk et l'autre respectant toute les lois du lollita japonais, mais la goth-punk est super gentille, attentionner et adore ses autres voisins, et la lollita est delinquante, colerique et deteste le reste de l'univers SAUF sa coloc' pour qui elle eprouve beaucoup d'amitie. Leur reaction en me voyant a ete de me complimenter sur a quel point j'avais l'air cool.

Au deuxieme etage, une vieille dame autour de la soixantaine qui m'a offerte des gateaux lors de mon deuxieme jour (hier) et qui se fait aider pars son petit-fils qui est incroyablement responsable alors qu'il n'a que vingt ans. En me voyant, elle a ete tres surprise de voir que j'etais seule a emmenager et il m'a demander si mes cheveux blanc et mes oreilles pointu etait naturel.

Au troisieme etage, un homme baraquer qui pratique la boxe (on a parler le jour de mon emmenagement), mais qui reste sympa quand meme. Il a une magnifique femme qui pratique la medecine. Il a 37 ans et a 7 ans de carriere et elle a 36 et 5 ans de carriere. En me voyant, il a tout de suite voulu faire ma conaissance en pretendant que le physique n'est pas important et elle m'a ausculte gratuitement pour voir si j'etais en bonne sante (je lui expliquer que j'avais certaine chose anormale depuis la naissance)

Au quatrieme etage, il y a des jumeaux non-identique aux alentours de vingt ans: un mec cool, qui se la pete un peu a mon gout, et une nerd avec un pull qui m'a juste acceuilli a bras ouvert et m'a prevenu que son frere faisait des party a peu pres tout le temps, et que j'ai interet a avoir des bouchon oreil si je veux dormir. En me voyant, ils ont tout les deux ete surpris par mon apparence inhabituel.

Et au cinquieme etage, ben, il y a moi. Une fille mysterieuse et seule que personne ne connais, qui viens d'emmenager, qui a une apparence bizarre et qui est muni d'arme jusqu'au coup. En me voyant dans un miroir, je me dis que j'ai envi de manger des bananes.

Je monte jusqu'a mon apart: un 4 piece et demi. Il y a des boites installe un peu partout dans la maison, mais j'ai deja deballe ma chambre: un lit deux place avec des couverture et des oreillers blanc, un miroir dans un cadre de chene, des rideaux noirs accrochers au fenetre, une comode, un reveil matin sur ma comode qui, vu ma patience assez limite, va bientot se faire remplacer par ma matraque... sur ma comode, il y a aussi une boite de maquillage, mes cles, mon cels, mon porte-feuille qui contient mes cartes (cartes de credits, permis de conduire, permis d'arme...), et quatre photos de ma mere que j'ai. C'est a ces photos que je voie que je tient toute mes caracterisques physique de ma mere, mis a part mes cheveux blanc merci a mon pere qui est albinos lui aussi. Sur la premiere photo, elle n'est qu'une enfant. Elle a deja de magnifique cheveux noir qui lui vont jusqu'aux epaules, des yeux dont la couleur verte me saute aux yeux, mais aussi deja les oreilles pointu et la peau pale. Sur cette photo, elle rit de maniere enfantine en poursuivant un papillon. Ce qui m'a toujours intrigues sur cette photo, c'est qu'on peut voir a travers le papillon. Sur la deuxieme photo, elle a deja beaucoup plus de caracteristique montrueuse: ses pupilles ont dorenavant une forme triangulaire et comme elle sourit a pleine dent, je peux clairement voir ses crocs. Ses ongles ont aussi comencer a prendre la forme de griffe. C'est une photo d'elle alors qu'elle avait quinze ans. La troisieme photo est de loin ma prefere. C'est la seule photo que j'ai d'elle et moi. J'ai a peine quelque mois sur cette photo! Ses cheveux noir lui arrive maintenant au milieu de la taille. Ses ongles ont pris la meme couleur noir que les miens. Ses pupilles se sont reduits a deux fentes. Mais la derniere photo est celle ou je la trouve la plus badass. Finit les jolie tenue, les sourires et la tendresse, place au tenebres! Ma mere a les cheveux tresser sur cette photo la. Elle a le visage tordu dans une expression de colere, j'arrive donc a voir sa langue fourchu. Elle porte uniquement un bandeau noir pour cacher sa poitrine, laissant voir les lignes noir sur son ventre. Son bras gauche n'est cacher que par un gant en nylon sans doigt, on peut donc voir les lignes qui ressembles a celle sur le ventre sur le bras droit. Ses jambes sont cacher par une mini-jupe qui vole au vent, on voit donc le short en dessous, et pars des bottes en cuir qui lui arrive au genoux. Elle a une laniere autour de la cuisse a laquelle est attacher un poignard. Mais le plus interessant, c'est qu'elle a des ailes. Des espece d'ailes squelettique noir, mais des ailes. Je me demande si, en grandissant, j'aurais moi aussi des ailes dans se genre la. Mon pere m'a donner les trois premieres photos, mais je lui ai pris la quatrieme dans sa chambre. Le pire, c'est qu'il a mis la quatrieme photo dans une boite contenant les affaires de ma mere au fin fond de son placard qu'il a surement oublier. J'ai apporter cette boite avec celle de mes affaires de quand j'etais petite. La cuisine ressemble a n'importe qu'elle cuisine: frigo, four, lave-vaiselle, comptoir, micro-onde, machine a cafe. Il y a aussi une table avec quelque chaise qui ne sert strictement a rien sauf a l'apparence. La salle de bain aussi ressemble a n'importe quel salle de bain. Le salon a une enorme fenetre en vitre qui me donne une vue superbe sur la ville. La derniere salle est celle ou je mets les documents de CW et toute mes armes. En plus des armes que j'avais apporter, j'ai maintenant quelque couteau de cuisine dont un couteau de boucher, un fusils de chasse, un taser, une batte de base-ball, des pointes, une epee d'escrime, une barre de metal, des gants de boxe (mon voisin m'a proposer de m'apprendre les bases), des shurikens, des kunai, des eventaux, un fouet, quelque grenades (que je garde dans une boite que je peux seulement ouvrir avec une clee) et une faux. Dans cette salle, je garde une tenue composer d'un chandail, d'un manteau avec une capuche, d'un pantalon en cuir et d'espadrille, tout en noir. Je n'ose le dire a personne, mais je menait une vie de chasseuse de prime en Angleterre. Bref, je suis certainement la seule demone qui vit dans un apartement.

* * *

Est-ce que Hell va continuer sa ville de chasseuse de prime a Amity Park? Pour votre info, oui, je suis chelou. Et la mere de Hell s'appelle Miru Shiro.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5: Une prediction

POV Lindsey Fenton

Je suis coucher dans mon lit, a regarder le plafond, sans rien dire. Mon frere viens de me reposer dedans. Au moment ou il s'apprete a partir, je dit seulement deux mots.

Moi: Grand frere...

Danny: Il y a un probleme Lindsey?

Moi: Oui grand frere... la fille pale...

Mon frere sursaute en entendant ce que j'ai dit. Il continue de m'ecouter.

Moi: ...elle n'est pas ici pour rien... elle est ici... pour t'aider...

Danny: Comment?

Moi: ...elle est comme toi. Elle va combattre a tes cotes... mais elle doit d'abord mentir a l'usurpateur...

Danny: L'usurpateur?

Moi: Le maitre de la planete. C'etait toi qui devait sauver nos mondes, mais il a pris ta place...

Danny: Comment tu sais ca?

Moi: ...Le fantome... avec des flammes blanches... me l'a dit. Il a dit etre envoyer... par le maitre du temps. Il m'a aussi dit... qu'il fallait le vaincre... pour la securite... de notre monde.

Danny: D'accord... il t'as dit autre chose?

Moi: Il m'a dit... bonne nuit petite soeur, je t'aime. Dit grand frere... c'est toi, le fantome au flamme blanche?

Danny: ... non. Je ne serais jamais lui. Dort maintenant.

Il sort de ma chambre sans rien dire. Et je me met a chanter.

Tout le monde tremble

tout le monde a peur

Personne ne veut s'opposer

par peur de disparaitre

Ils en ont marre

mais n'osent rien dire

car les represaille seront terrible

Et si personne n'osent agir

et que tout le monde a peur

C'est parce qu'il tire les ficelles

d'un jeux de Marionnette.

* * *

Retenez la chanson. Elle risque de prendre de l'importance.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6: "Salut gamin."

Pov Danny

Je vais voir Clockwork. Je croyais qu'il devait LE garder capturer. Je croyais qu'il ne LE laisserais pas s'enfuir. Et IL a oser s'approcher de Lindsey. MA Lindsey. Je sais, je peux sembler possessif, mais c'est seulement parce que j'ai peur pour ma petite soeur. J'arrive finalement a sa tour. Vu qu'il m'attendait, il m'ouvre la porte gentiment.

Clockwork: Danny, quelle agreable surprise.

Danny: Surprise mon pied. Tu savais que j'allais venir. Et aussi pourquoi.

Clockwork: Entre, je vais t'expliquer.

Il m'emmena dans une salle que je n'avais jamais vu avant. C'etait une salle circulaire avec une grande fenetre. Il y avait un dallage blanc et noir en forme de sablier. Il y a une table au centre avec un service a the.

Clockwork: S'il te plait, prend une place.

Moi: Clockwork, pourquoi tu l'as liberer?

Clockwork: Je pense qu'il serait plus aptes a te l'expliquer lui meme. Tu sais que c'est malpoli d'espionner?

Il c'etait retourner quand il a prononcer sa derniere phrase. Doucement, mon cauchemar aparaissait, et meme si je le montrais pas, j'avais peur: une peau verte pomme, des yeux rouge sang, des cheveux en flamme blanche. Il porte la meme combinaison que la derniere fois, mais a la place du D, il y a un engrenage. Le sourire amuser sur ses levres me tapent sur les nerfs. Dan Fantome.

Dan: Salut gamin.

Moi: Dan...

Dan: Vu ce que j'ai put entendre, tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis ici et non pas enfermer dans ce thermos.

Moi: ...

Dan: Tout d'abord, moi et Clockwork ont a fait un pacte. Ensuite, je suis pres a me deguiser en fille uniquement pour ne pas retourner dans se fichu thermos. Faut aussi dire que Clockwork est beaucoup plus... impatient qu'il ne le laisse paraitre.

Moi: C'est a dire?...

Dan: Je l'ai agacer pendant pres d'un an pour qu'il me libere et il a fini par peter un cable suite a une enieme visite des Observateurs qui essayait de le presser a regler un petit detail dans la ligne du temps alors que Clockwork travaille 24h/7 a propos du "probleme Plasmius".

Moi: ... (a Clockwork) TU... L'AS... LIBERER... UNIQUEMENT A CAUSE... D'UNE CRISE DE NERF?!

Clockwork: Tu sais, meme moi j'ai une patience limiter. Et d'abord, on a un pacte et Dan est pres a embrasser le fantome des boites des cartons si ca peut le garder en dehors du thermos. Rien a craindre.

Moi: ... Il est aussi pres a humilier Dash?

Dan: Je te debarasse definitevement de lui si tu veux et pas besoin de menace d'aneantissement.

Moi: Hein?

Clockwork: C'est ca notre pacte. Il doit m'aider a maintenir la ligne du temps et ne faire de mal a personne sauf si necessaire et il reste libre et en vie. Si il fait quelque chose de mal, je l'enferme dans le thermos pour une duree limiter. Si il desobeit a mes ordres, je l'elimine.

Moi: Comment?

Clockwork: Dan n'est pas censer exister dans cette ligne du temps. En quelque sorte, il n'est pas censer etre la. SI je veux, je peux l'eliminer a tout jamais de cette ligne du temps.

Moi: Pourquoi t'as pas fait ca des le depart?

Clockwork: Je n'ai ce pouvoir que sur les personnes qui sont dans une autre ligne du temps que la leur. Si je n'ai pas aneanti Dan des le depart, c'est parce que c'etait sa ligne du temps. Mais maintenant...

Moi: Je comprends. Mais j'aurais preferer que tu me previennes directement, A LA PLACE D'ENVOYER UN PSYCHOPATHE PARLER A MA PETITE SOEUR!

Dan: Je n'ai plus le droit de parler a Lindsey, c'est ca?

Moi: Euh...

Dan: Ecoute moi bien, gamin: dans ma ligne du temps, Lindsey devient definitevement folle apres l'explosion! J'en avais parler en Vlad, en esperant que ce dernier essaierait de l'aider. Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait? Il l'a fait enfermer dans un asile! J'ai dut attendre six ans avant de pouvoir la voir a nouveaux! Et elle etait completement briser! J'ai dut la calmer pendant des heures! La seule chose que j'avais envie de voir etait de la voir sourire. Pas un sourire briser, un vrai sourire. Le sourire qu'elle te donne quand tu vas la voir apres ses crises. Et tu sais ce qu'elle m'a demander? TU SAIS CE QU'ELLE M'A DEMANDER?! De mettre fin a sa vie. J'avais passer les six premieres annees de ma vie en tant que fantome de la destruction a m'adapter a mon nouveau corp. Je ne me suis pas priver dans le monde des fantomes a tout detruire, mais j'hesitais dans le monde des humains. Finalement, l'un des docteurs est arriver. Il a dit que c'etait l'heure de son "traitement". Par traitement, il voulait parler de torture. Il voulait savoir comment la fille folle qu'etait ma soeur faisait pour rester en bonne santer malgrer tout et en plus, gentille! Je l'ai tuer quand j'ai vu dans quel etat il a raporter ma soeur. Elle saignait, elle criait et avait mal. J'ai tuer tout le personel de l'asile avant de faire sortir Lindsey. J'ai passer une semaine entiere avec ce qui restait de la fille joyeuse de mon enfance. Elle a finit par me demander encore une fois a ce que je la tue. J'avais peur de lui faire du mal, je donc trouver un poison quelconque et je le lui ai donner. Elle est morte en dormant, dans mes bras. J'ai passer une journee entiere a creuser sa tombe. Je l'ai enterer. La foret ou je l'ai enterrer est le seul endroit que je n'ai pas detruit. Je me suis ensuite fait un plaisir a defouler ma rage d'avoir perdu la derniere personne que j'aimais sur la planete. Je suis peut-etre un psychopathe, mais as-tu remarquer que je n'avais pas attacher Lindsey aux cuves de sauce? Alors qu'elle etait la? Certes, papa, maman, Jazz, Sam et Tucker n'ont plus d'importance pour moi, mais si j'ai l'ocasion de voir Lindsey me sourire, je la prends.

Au debut de son recit, la voie de Dan etait rempli de colere, avant de se briser quand il m'a dit que Lindsey voulait mettre fin a sa vie. Ses yeux c'etait rempli de larme qu'il n'avait laisser couler que quand il a prononcer sa derniere phrase. Mais je crois avoir compris: Dan travaille dorenavant avec Clockwork. Il est pret a faire n'importe quoi tant qu'il reste en dehors du thermos. Clockwork peut se mettre en colere. Et si il y a bien une personne a qui Dan tient, c'est "notre" petite soeur. Lindsey.

* * *

Dan et Clockwork! Yeah! On sait ce qui devait arriver a Lindsey, Dan n'est pas sans-coeur et Clockwork a un coter adolescent... Rencontre entre Plasmius et Hell dans le prochain chapitre!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7: Tu t'es fait anarquer Vladdie!

POV Hell

Je me reveille lendemain matin a cause d'un cauchemar, donc, vraiment tot. 5h du matin. Ne vous en faites pas, je ne suis pas le genre de fille qui fait des cauchemars a toute les nuits. Seulement quand je suis extremement nerveuse. Comme je n'arrive pas a me rendormir, je me leve, prend une douche, et me prepare quelque chose a manger en appelant l'ecole pour dire que je ne serais pas la aujourd'hui. La lettre de mon rendez-vous avec le maitre de la planete est encore fraiche dans ma tete.  
Hell Shiro,  
Nous vous demandons de vous presentez le 6 septembre a la mairie d'Amity Park. Non pas que vous ayez fait quelque chose de mal, mais les rebelles ne seront pas accepter dans cette ville. Cordialement,  
Vlad Plasmius.  
J'ai commencer le 5 septembre. Je suis arriver le 3. Je me demande a quelle sauce je vais lui presenter mon mensonge... Je recoie quelque coup a ma porte.

Moi: Entrer!

C'est mon voisin. Le boxeur.

Le boxeur: Ca va Hell?

Moi: Je crois...

Le boxeur: Il y a un probleme Hell?

Moi: Je dois aller voir le maitre de la planete aujourd'hui et j'ai une boule au ventre...

Le boxeur: Il ne va pas te manger quand meme!

Moi: Oui, mais je suis ici pour des raisons particuliere, je dois donc eviter de faire une connerie ou je vais me retrouver soit en taule, soit je vais me faire renvoyer en Angleterre!

Le boxeur: T'en fait pas, je suis sur que tu vas rester ici. Tu es une fille tres intelligente, serieuse, sang-froid, et realiste. Avec des qualites comme celle la, tu ne peux que reussir le test qu'il va te faire passer!

Je reste quelque seconde assise sur ma chaise, avant de sauter dans les bras du boxeur. Quelque instants plus tard, on se faisait un calin de voisin.

Ayant passer tout l'avant-midi a me faire reconforter par mon voisin, je vais finalement a la mairie (en aportant quelque armes sur moi, a savoir mes deux flingues et un couteau de cuisine). En entrant, je ne suis tout de suite absolument pas surprise par la deco. Le mec... ont pourrait lui demander de travailler dans la subtiliter, se serait comme demander a un pingouin si il n'aurait pas vu un dromadaire. La deco a pour theme les Packers et lui. Ew.

?: Qui es-tu et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Moi: (me retourne) Vlad Plasmius, c'est ca?

?: Oui, c'est moi.

Moi: Tant mieux. Je m'appelle Hell Shiro. J'ai recu ca.

Je lui montre la lettre. Il l'a lit pendant un instant et finit par me dire de le suivre. On arrive dans une salle d'interogatoire.

Plasmius: Prend une place.

Moi: (je m'assois) ...

Plasmius: Tres bien, tout d'abord, je veux les informations de base sur toi: ton nom, age, profession, et membre de famille.

Moi: Mon nom est Hell Shiro. J'ai dix-huit ans. Je vais encore a l'ecole, plus particulierement a Casper High. Mon pere s'appelle Mathew Addams. Ma tante s'appelle Sakura Shiro. Je sais que ma mere s'apellait Miru Shiro. Ma mere a disparu il y a 17 ans.

Plasmius: Je vois, et pourquoi as-tu demenager a Amity Park? Tu es au courant que cette ville est attaquer par les fantomes?

Moi: En fait, lors de la derniere annee, les attaques ont litteralement disparue. Aussi, je sais me defendre.

Je sort mes cartes d'identiters, prenant bien soin de mettre mon permis d'arme sur tout mes autres papiers. Il le prend et le regarde sous tout les angles.

Plasmius: Et c'est tout?

Moi: Z'avez un probleme contre ceux avec des problemes de famille?

Plasmius: Quoi? Non! C'est juste que..

Moi: Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que vous m'aimiez pas? Mon pere me deteste, okay? Quand j'ai ut 18, il m'a chasser de chez lui et j'ai decider de couper tout mes ponts avec l'Angleterre, okay?

Plasmius: D'accord! D'accord! Vous n'etes pas ici pour me causer des difficulter?

Moi: Non.

Plasmius: Parfait. Vous pouvez sortir.

Moi: Merci.

Je sort de la mairie et une fois de retour dans mon apart, je suis juste en etat d'extase. Mon chere maitre de la planete... tu es peut-etre un bon menteur, mais je viens juste de t'anarquer!

?: Jolie, ton mensonge. T'en a aussi un pour le detroner?

* * *

Qui est la personne venant juste de parler a Hell? En passant, Mathew aime beaucoup sa fille, Hell est juste une bonne menteuse.


End file.
